PLL Couples Vacation
by StarBucksIsLife9
Summary: All the couples go on a little but expensive vacation with their bed buddies! Rated M for "love" scenes


**Spencers P O V**

I look at the tall, beautiful and posh hotel in front of me. I am ecstatic that my parents paid for us Me, Toby, Aria, Ezra, Hanna, Caleb, Emily and Paige to stay here for two whole weeks in California.

I squeeze Tobys hand tightly and look up and smile at his handsome face, I am tempted to start full on kissing him right there in the streets, but we've got bags to unpack!

I help Caleb and Paige start unloading the many bags out of the taxi, I'm almost sure the driver will charge us more money to even just get our bags out.

I grab mine first, I feel that it is lighter than before, but then I remember that Hanna took all my books that I packed out because it was an apparent "disgrace to the art of holidaying". I tried to explain that holidaying isn't even a word but then she claimed that I hadn't read enough books to know... But anyway, I grab Tobys hands in mine and walk into the hotel with the others.

 **Hannas P O V**

I walk in the breath taking hotel clutched to Calebs side, Toby and Spencer are beside us.

"Ughhh get a room please!", I laugh sarcastically at the couple, twisting there tongues in each other's mouth.

"Hey... I can't help it", Spencer giggles flirtatiously, nudging my side, I immediantly get where she's going at and I burst out laughing. Getting both comfused faces from Caleb and Toby, who are not at all familiar with girl code.

"But honestly... I still am shocked he's kissing you after what happened on the plane", I giggle myself, "Hey! We made a deal not to talk about it!", Spencer tries to say seriously but ends up in a fit of laughter.

"These two are already laughing and we haven't even started on the vodka", Paige laughs, raising her eyebrows, followed by Emily who smirks at us two giggling girls.

 **Arias P O V**

In a matter of time, laughter and surprisingly yet no vodka, we are showed to our hotel room, which is utterly beautiful.

A main lounge room, complete with a kitchen and balcony with a hot tub! Then four room leading away, Ezras and ours are next to Toby and Spencer, and Hanna and Caleb are next to Paige and Emily, which is awesome!

"Ohhhhh mini fridge! Spence your parents are loaded", Hanna gasps, followed by a not impressed look from Spencer, "Oh.. I meant awesome!", Hanna quickly corrects. "Calm down goldie locks I was kidding", Spencer snorts, closing the door behind her and Toby.

"Let's go find our room", I say to Ezra, kissing him on the cheek, Hanna and Caleb have already retreated into there's, so it's obviously our turn.

 **1 Hour Later**

Me and Ezra walk out of our room after binge watching the bachelor hand in hand to see Hanna, Emily, Paige and Caleb.

"Where's Toby and Spencer?", asks Ezra to the others. "I think they're just watching TV or playing scrabble", Emily smiles.

"Why do they like scrabble so much?", questions Hanna, "Because that's what they played on there first date", I blush, remember Spencer gushing to me about all what happened, it sounded so romantic, well more than hooking up in a dirty bathroom with your new teacher.

"Really? We had tent sex", Hanna laughs, followed by an embarrassed look from Caleb.

At that moment we hear a loud moan that sounded like Spencer from the couples bedroom. Hannas mouth falls open and let's out a quiet shriek of laughter.

"Oh My God!", giggles Emily, leaning over from the laughter and covering her mouth trying to contain it, followed by Paige also letting out a muffled giggle

I slowly walk over to their bedroom door as put my hand on the knob slowly, making as shh sign with my finger to tell the others to remain silent. To my surprise I see Hanna walk over to the fridge and pull out two glasses of cold water.

I open the door to reveal Spencer and Toby heatedly making out the bed, funnily enough they didn't notice us, resulting in what Emily would say "pre sexing" in front of us.

We are all now covering our mouths from the laughter as Hanna slowly and quietly goes behind them as Spencer starts really getting on top of Toby. She's about to take off her shirt when Hanna dumps the cold, icy water on top of them.

Spencer let's put the loudest shriek I've ever heard as a wide eyed Toby holds her close.

"Oh my god you bitch!", yells Spencer, I see her lip quivering that she's trying not to cry, I sort of feel bad for what happened... But I guess it's sort of payback from the horrific plane ride.

Hanna continues to laugh over the unsuspecting couple. While Paige, who was never really on board with the idea, sits in the corner biting her lip with Emily sitting next to her, looking guilty and bad for Spencer.

"Why the hell would you do that?!", says Spencer shakily but angrily, on the verge of tears.

"It was funny", laughs Hanna, I can see she's starting to rethink the idea in her eyes.

Spencer then climbs off of Toby, grabs her handbag and storms out of our room.

We all look around at each other, I grab my bag too and run after Spencer.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed!**


End file.
